bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ehlek
Ehlek was a Barraki warlord and conqueror of the western-parts of the Matoran Universe. He was captured by the Brotherhood of Makuta and was sentenced to The Pit by Botar. History Early History Ehlek started his life as a form of water breathing creature; whose species was experimented upon by the Order of Mata Nui in an attempt to create a force that could battle the Brotherhood of Makuta. Ehlek was eventually given a device that allowed him to breathe Air. This allowed him to journey to the surface to become one of the six Barraki Warlords and to conquor the Eastern Islands of the Matoran Universe. Strangely, these islands included Zakaz - Which was in the centre of the Matoran universe and between Mantax and Pridak's domains. He joined Pridak in his rebellion against Mata Nui, until the Brotherhood of Makuta defeated the Barraki armies. Ehlek was to be executed by Makuta Teridax with the rest of the Barraki when Botar appeared and teleported away with the six Barraki. Ehlek and the others were taken to the pit, where they stayed imprisioned for thousands of years. Great Catyclysm Ehlek was imprisoned until the Great Catyclysm occured, destroying the prison and allowing him to escape.The six warlords then united as the Barraki. During this time, Mantax formed an army of Rays. The Ignika When the Kanohi Ignika ended up in The Pit, Ehlek was summoned to Pridak's chamber, as were the other Barraki. He and Kalmah were then sent to search for a Po-Matoran named Dekar, who held posession of the Mask. Dekar threatened to destroy the Ignika to stop the Barraki from getting to it but instead it created a 300ft Venom Eel to protect it. The Barraki then regrouped and cornered Dekar in a cave. However, the Ignika created a burst of light that transformed the Toa Inika into Toa Mahri and stunned everyone in The Pit. Following this, the Barraki split up again and Mantax continued his search for the Betrayal Contract. Following the Toa Mahri's escape and attack on Carapar and Kalmah, Ehlek advanced on Hewkii with his army of Rahi. This battle was cut short when Hewkii used his Garai to make Ehlek's Venom Eel army crush most of Pridak's army. This resulted in the two armies attacking each other. The battle betwee n the two armies lasted until Mantax, now in posession of the Ignika, summoned the other Barraki and ordered that the traitor, who had betrayed them to the Brotherhood, confessed. It was found that it was Takadox but the Barraki were attacked by Makuta Teridax, who was in the form of a Maxilos robot. Ehlek was quickly defeated. However, his army of Venom Eels were able to avenge him and swarmed Teridax. Ehlek then recovered and followed the other Barraki as they chased after the Toa Mahri. Journey's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. It's unknow if Ehlek took shleter or not, but he survived the impact. After Mata Nui defeated Teridax, he combined his powers with the Ignika in order to restore Spherus Magna to its past state. In the process, all beings affected by the Pit Mutagen were cured, including Ehlek, making him amphibious. After that, he joined the mass exodus to escape the Matoran Universe, and he is currently residing on the reformed planet. Set Infomation *Ehlek was released in early 2007 as one of the six Barraki sets. His item number was 8920. *Ehlek's set also contained a Squid Launcher, as did all Barraki sets. *Ehlek could also be combined with Carapar and Mantax to form the combiner model of the Pit War Tortoise. Appearances *BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost *BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit *BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall *BIONICLE Ignition 6 *BIONICLE Ignition 7: Sea of Darkness *BIONICLE Ignition 8 *BIONICLE Ignition 9 *BIONICLE Ignition 10: Death of Mata Nui *Federation of Fear - Mentioned *Destiny War *Reign of Shadows - Mentioned Category:2007 Category:Barraki Category:Article stubs Category:Matoran Universe